mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 87: A Murder of Uncles
"A Murder of Uncles" was originally released on January 16, 2012. Description Yes, we took an impromptu vacation last week, for which we're eternally sorry. However, we come to you today as fully refreshed men, prepared to answer your queries and assail the internet-at-large with verbal and physical abuse. Come, beat up the internet with us. Suggested Talking Points Footsmanship, Whipped, The Pebbles Voicemail, Goat Boyfriend, Twerk Squats, Mr. Paula Deen, Lettuce, Run-around, Full House Trivia, When to Hold 'Em, Pokeality Outline 03:05 - Hey, I was wondering if you have any insight on how to find the line between being a nice guy, and being "whipped" in a relationship. I'm a straight guy, but I guess this can be applicable to the fairer sex or anyone in a relationship really. -- Bemused In Britain 07:04 - Hey guys, I need some advice. A girl gave me her number last weekend, which was a first for me. Unfortunately, when I called her a couple days later, I ended up leaving the most awkward voicemail. What's my next move in that situation? If she never calls back, do I ever try to call her back, or have I lost my one chance. -- Wondering In Wisconsin 14:00 - Y - Sent in by Jakob Locker, from Yahoo Answers user Becky, who asks: Where can I find an adult chew toy? My boyfriend has a really bad chewing issue. He chews on everything, mostly his shirt collar and plastic. Chewing on plastic is starting to mess up his teeth, and I'm looking for something he could chew on that won't mess up his teeth. He hates gum, so that's out of the question. Not looking for anything sexual. If anyone knows where I can find something he could chew on, like a toddler teething ring except for adults, it would be great. Thanks. :) 18:36 - Hey, I was recently cast in a movie, which is exciting. The catch is that I have to gain about twenty pounds to look right for my role, and we're shooting at the end of January. What's the quickest way to put on the pounds? -- Irritatingly Thin Hipster In PortlandFollowed up upon in Episode 200: The Two-Hundredth One 26:03 - Y - Sent in by Golly Aolly, from Yahoo Answers user High?, who asks: What do you do to make the lettuce on your sandwich feel sexy? 30:49 - MZ - Personal message from Josh. Personal message from Mike & Tony & Danielle & Colin & Crystal & Alex & Mark & Kris. Advertisement for Stop Podcasting Yourself. 34:33 - Guys, a couple of months ago I asked a girl out. She said yes, and we went out on a couple of dates. Everything went fine at first, but for the next few weeks she was constantly "busy" anytime I asked her out. She would agree to go somewhere, but something would always come up on the day of. I got the hint, figured it wasn't going anywhere. After about a month she wanted to go out again, but yet stood me up a few more times. I understand things come up, but this is ridiculous. Should I continue trying to pursue a relationship, or just move on? -- Confused in New York 39:20 - Y - Sent in by Lisa Hollifield, from Yahoo Answers user Steveman3015, who asks: What would happen if Uncle Jesse(John Stamos) from Full House do if he got shorted a nugget at McDonald's? Say he orders a 20-piece nugget, he receives his order, he counts the nuggets, his wife Becky and toddler kids Kicky and Alex are with him(let's say the year is 1994), what would he do? 44:35 - Hey, I've been dating someone for a month now, and have just been given a "things have been moving too fast for me" type speech, with accompanying positive comments about me and the relationship alongside the request to slow things down. Granted, we do have a high level of emotional and physical intimacy after only 30 days, but is there any translation to this kind of talk that actually means "let's take things slower and work this out," or is this just the beginning of the ending? -- Know When To Fold Them adds additional details: the asker is a heterosexual girl. 51:01 - Y - Sent in by Daniel Parker, from Yahoo Answers user Pokéfan Jeremy, who asks: Do u consider a pokemon fetish as beastiality? i was arguing with my friends about that. i was saying no its not, as pokemon are BASED off of animals, they are fictional and are not considered beastiality. they say that pokemon are like, 90% animal, so that makes it count as beasiality. so what do u think? and btw, no mean comments. i dont need them here. 56:14 - Housekeeping 59:30 - FY - Sent in by Golly Aolly, from Yahoo Answers user harlemkid82485, who asks: Was anybody else touched by "The Curious Case of Benjamin Button"? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Golly Aolly Category:Pokémon Category:Lisa Hollifield Category:Jakob Locker